mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Platinum/File
|Edit tab}} File= Platinum was formerly an assassin for the Kazimierz Scionless Alliance. The rest of her background is unknown. She has demonstrated considerable talent and special tactical accomplishments in mech fights, annihilation battles, and urban warfare. Under the leadership of Dr. Kal'tsit, she is a Sniper Operator for Rhodes Island. Analysis Medical tests reveal clear, normal outlines of internal organs, and no abnormal shadows have been detected. Originium granules have not been detected in the circulatory system and there is no sign of infection. At this time, this Operator is believed to be non-infected. ;Fusion Rate 0% :Operator shows no signs of infection at this time. ;Crystal Density 0.11u/L :This Operator has rarely come into contact with Originium. Physical indicators have all tested at normal levels. After the conclusion of the examination process, I have taken over this Operator's relevant investigation and data files. :— Kal'tsit Archives Archive 1 The only information that's confirmed about Platinum is her hometown is Kazimierz. All other information that Platinum shares must be taken with a grain of salt which even includes medical data like chest size and weight. Platinum prefers to falsify this data (often through threats and blackmail) as she believes. "A girl should be allowed to have her secrets!" Therefore, most of the information in Platinum's file have no value. Of course, core records and non-public materials are still subject to close scrutiny. Archive 2 The Knight-Assassins are a secret military force cultivated by the various forces of Kazimierz during political struggles with the rogue knights. According to rumors, in order to counter the rogue knights who were well verse in combat, the Knight Assassins utilized special assassination and guerrilla combat techniques. Consequently, they launched an relentless campaign of destruction against the rogue knights that refused to cooperate with the reigning powers. Although it is impossible to verify the authenticity of these rumors, Platinum does exhibit some of the skills that could be used to fight the Kazimierz knights. Both in aspects that can't be measured as well as her incredible bow skills, under special circumstances, Platinum poses a huge threat to armored targets. In light of these findings, investigations into Platinum must continue. Archive 3 In the end, Platinum chose to join the team directly led by Dr. Kal'tsit in order to develop her own strengths and to prove that her relationship with Rhodes Island was genuine. This is an acceptable result for Rhodes Island. Aside from teasing other Operators, slipping away from her daily chores, and other minor rule violations, Platinum has proven that she has the essence of an outstanding Operator. Even so, Platinum needs to make sure she applies for "read permission" from the management department and not steal glances during the data compilation process. I hope Dr. Kal'tsit will consider putting an end to some of her more outrageous behaviors. Thank you. Archive 4 Record Even though Platinum currently follows my assignments and orders, she seems to care little for Rhodes Island itself. Even from the perspective of the employment relationship, Rhodes Island's pay may not be able to satisfy her. As such, it is critical we seriously consider whether Platinum will remain loyal. Of course, according to my personal observations, the relationship between Platinum and Rhodes Island is mostly derived from her relationship of trust with the doctor. In other words, as long as Platinum's relationship with the doctor is strong enough, she will continue to hold considerable value for Rhodes Island. There are multiple ways we can go about removing the uncertain factors in this situation. Strengthening our relationship to dispel excessive notions of independence ought to be feasible. :— Kal'tsit Archive 5 Currently, all of the intelligence Rhodes Island has regarding the Kazimierz Scionless Alliance comes from Platinum herself and should not be regarded as the full story. At the same time, when conducting secret missions into the large cities of Kazimierz, attention must be paid to the next steps the Scionless Alliance takes. Rhodes Island should be vigilant of other groups with unknown alignment operating in the shadows. |-| Evaluation= Category:Platinum Category:Character files